


The Boggart Textbook

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Dean has lost a book he borrowed from the library last year. He enlists Hermione to help him find it.





	

Dean was going nuts. He'd searched practically every nook and cranny of the school and nothing. He had looked through the lost and found and no one had turned it in. Dean asked Seamus if there was any possibility that left it at his house in Ireland.

"No, me mum would have sent it by owl. You know she's a neat freak. She would have found it already. Why don't you try asking Hermione? She's pretty smart. Maybe she'll have an idea."

It wasn't too hard to find her. Hermione was in one of the comfy chairs in the common room, engrossed in a book. 

Dean skidded to a halt in front of her. "Hermione! You have to help me!"

She actually jumped out of her seat, her book falling to the floor. "Dean! What's wrong?"

"I lost a book that I borrowed from the library last year. I've looked everywhere and can't find it."

"It's best to retrace your steps. Where do you remember seeing the book last?"

Dean glowered at Hermione. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked you to help."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, scowling at Dean. "You don't have to be rude about it. I'm trying to help you."

He scrubbed his face. "Sorry, sorry. It's just--" Dean sighed. "Madam Pince has been on my ass since last year about this book. She threatened to _hex_ me until I brought it back. I think she already _did_ 'cause for some unbeknownst reason, I can't draw anymore. Everytime I pick up my pencil or my sketchbook I have a panic attack and vomit. I _need_ to draw, Hermione."

"Alright, alright. Let me think," she put her index finger to her chin and looked upwards toward the ceiling. "Did you try _Accio_. That can help you find anything."

"Yeah, _duh_. I used it days ago, and nothing."

Hermione hummed. "Maybe someone cast a spell on the book for it wouldn't be easy to fine.That does seems like something Madam Pince would do."

"It does."

"Let's try all of the classrooms you went to last year, and anywhere you may have studied. That seems like a step in the right direction."

"I guess we can start at DADA room. It was a book on boggarts, after all."

Before either of them made a move, there was a loud _whoosh_ and something large and heavy smacked Dean in the face. The object kept hitting him until Hermione grabbed it in mid-air, and the book seemed to calm down.

They stood silently, staring at the book. 

"Was this what you were looking for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
